Apollo Justice: Reliving
by Ace X Leader
Summary: In the point of view of Apollo. Apollo, Phoenix, Trucy, and Thalassa come back from their trip to Borginia. But when he is forced to defend an almost impossible case, he may be in more trouble then his client. 1 month after Turnabout Substitution.
1. Shock and Awe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for current or future used OC's!

A/N (Updated): I didn't relize how terribly my first chapter was put together, I even had the wrong name down. So to people who have already read this, I had to remake it. Oh and if you don't know what Turnabout Substitution is: GOOGLE IT! And sorry for it being so long.

_**Apollo Justice: Reliving**_

**Chapter 1: Shock and Awe**

I can't believe . . . that after a month I'm still depressed about that case. It's best if I finally told them the details about it. I've told Mr. Wright a few details about it, but not much. Me, mom, Trucy, and Mr. Wright went on a trip to Borgina to watch mom perform a national tour, but I couldn't enjoy a single second of it. I was too upset about the case the whole time, what made things worse was that Mr. Wright started telling everyone about the case so then they all started badgering me about it. EVEN MACHI OF ALL PEOPLE! I thought that they should know about it so I told them I would tell them on the plane ride home. The whole time that we were at the Borginian airport, I was deep in thought of what I would say. I even tripped as I was walking off the conveyer belt and landed on my giant forehead.

While we were in the waiting room, mom was silently singing to herself, Mr. Wright was telling everyone his lame puns, Trucy was yelling at him for that, and I just had my head down, eyes closed deep in thought. They called for our plane for us to get on, I was really nervous on how they would take it. As soon as we sat down, everyone (except mom of course) started giving me an eager stare. Finally, I took in a deep breath and said ok to all of them. I started telling them all of the details, but I tried my hardest to stay away from the subject of "victim".

Trucy's reaction came first. "WOW! That sounds like it was a really exciting case; I wish I was there with you!" Then my mother asked me. "But Apollo, why do you sound so upset?" Then Mr. Wright added: "Yeah, you should be proud for putting a deranged serial killer behind bars, why so glum?" I was sad that I had to ruin their excitement. I answered them, "...I haven't even told you the name of the victim yet..." I took in a deep gulp and told them the name of the victim. Everyone's faces instantly turned from happy and relieved, to shocked and despaired. Trucy was instantly stuck with a destroyed face. I saw mother praying for the great man. Phoenix, all I saw was he was whispering something to himself. I could perceive what he was saying: "You were a great man, and you always ended with the right decision on everything, and you always sided with the path of justice. Sure you were a little bubble-headed sometimes, but you always made up for it by being kind-hearted. Me, Apollo, Edgeworth, Ema, Maya, and all of the other people who have come to know you as a great man, we will all miss you...Your Honor..."

That just destroyed me, I couldn't take it, and everything that's happening just feels like my fault. If I had realized her true personality from the very beginning, I would have stopped her right there so she wouldn't have taken Judge's life... "AUGH, IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I WAS HIS LAWYER, I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HIM!" Trucy tried to make me feel better. "POLLY IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THA-" I sternly interrupted her. "STOP!...I told you to never call me that again. It reminds me of..."her"." "Apollo..." My depression slowly started turning into anger, and it made me more upset that I was letting it out on pour Truce. A big tear started running down my cheek. Then, Mr. Wright started getting angry with me. "APOLLO! Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can take it out on Trucy!" By then I was crying my eyes out without any remorse or thought. I barely managed to get a word out, but I did. "I'm...I'm terribly sorry Trucy." Mom tried to calm me down. "Apollo, I'm your mother, so I can't stand it when you're like this..." But to no avail. "Don't worry mom, (sniff) I'll be fine..." On a strangely unrelated note, at that moment Mr. Wright's pocket started to glow bright green. He then looked like he was staring off into the space around me but I started to ignore it. The flight attendant then said we're about to land in L.A. I was relieved that this awkward plane ride is almost over.

We arrived at about three since we left really early this morning. Suddenly as soon as we got off the plane my phone went off. "Heh...its Wocky (beep) Hey Wocky how's it goi-" "YO MAN WASSUP!" I swore that I could hear my eardrum pop. I asked him, "Hey, what do you need?" Wocky replied, "Just wanted to know if you and Truce wanna hang at the mall lata." Trucy suddenly snatched the phone from my hand and agreed in a very loud voice. My reaction was a little over dramatic. "HEY... TRUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She calmly answered me. "Apollo, some time with friends is exactly what you need to clear your head."

I decided to go because I didn't want to be sulking in my room all day. About ten minutes later, Trucy and I were roaming the mall together. Of course, Trucy was the one dragging ME around. Every time I picked out a place, she would just say that it's boring or out of fashion. We spent about a half hour at J. C. Penny buying clothes for HER. Then I noticed we were getting close to the Women's Underwear Section. I started to slow down and eventually stop when we got too close. I decided to just wait while she shopped for "Clothes". I started asking myself the question. "Have I ever seen her in anything besides that magician's outfit?" It seemed like a strange thing to ask since she's my sister, but I'm sure they don't sell those in stores norma- "APOLLO! LOOK AT THIS!" Trucy interrupted my thinking. I just knew I was going to dread the next few seconds of my life. "You think I should use these for my next show?" As expected she held a small pair of pink panties in my face. This put me in the most awkward position, and I swear that I saw people staring. "I'm not so sure that would be a good id-" Then a loud street voice interrupted me.

"YO POLLO, WHAT THE HELL YA DOIN?" It was Wocky, I was confused of what he meant, but I looked over and the panties were still in my face. "Wocky it's not what it loo-" He interrupted me again. "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE RELATED!" Yes it's true; Trucy has a huge mouth that she won't keep shut. She told everyone that she knew about the "news". I started to freak out. "SHHHHHH! ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Now everyone was staring with disgusted looks on their faces. He changed the subject. "Anyway, I been lookin for ya guys all day and I wanna ask ya bout-" "OH WOOOOOOOOOCKYYYYYY!" He was interrupted by a very loud but sweet voice. He yelled back, "BABE!" Suddenly, a beautiful girl came up and hugged him within a second of getting here. She saw us and gave a warm smile. "Oh... are these friends of yours?" He answered, "Oh ya, Lyn this is Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright. Guys this is my new girl Ly-" She quickly jumped in, "Lynda Hannd, 19. Any friend of Wocky's is a friend of mine." She then shook both of our hands at the same time, very forcefully at that. Lynda Hannd, she seemed like the kind of person that would put others before herself. She was a very beautiful and casual girl, even though it was obvious she wasn't wearing any make-up. Trucy and I answered at the same time, "Nice to meet you." I turned to Wocky, "So Wocky, were you about ask us something?" His train of thought quickly came back, "Oh ya. I know you guys been on a huge month long trip, but have you guys heard about that Gavin dude yet?" Trucy replied, "Klavier?" He corrected her guess, "Na that creepy one that used to be ya teacher Pollo." "Kristoph?" I guessed. Never thought I'd hear him come up again. "Ya it's been all over the news...that he was killed in the brink last week!" Then I understood what was going on. "Well yeah, I knew his execution was last week." But he continued on, "Na he was CLUBBED by anotha inmate the day that he was supposed to get X'd!" Then Trucy and I let out a big gasp at the same time. Kristoph...get KILLED? What criminal could possibly have a motive for killing him? I thought. Then I stepped away for a second to make a phone call to see if it's true.

While I was making the phone call, Trucy was asking Wocky and Lynda about them. "So changing the subject, how did you guys meet?" She started answering, "Well, lately Wocky's been helping with the family business and delivering sweets for his father."

"BUT MY DAMN FOLKS WON'T LET ME HAVE SOME WHEELS OF ANY KIND! So I have to walk everywhere. Anyway I was makin a usual delivery when half way through it, a pretty girl ran into me without lookin!" Lynda told the story, "This terrible man who tried to do horrifying things was chasing after me. That's when my sweet and kind Wocky got up and chased the evil man away. He walked over to me with a kind face and hand stretch out saying "You all right?" My heart pounds every time I think of it." Trucy had tears flying everywhere. "THAT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LOVE STORY I'VE EVER HEARD! IT WAS LIKE A FAIRY TALE, AND HE WAS YOUR KNIGHT AND SHINING ARMOR!" Wocky replied blushing, "Aw I don't think I was that great." Lynda whispered to him gratefully, "It was to me..." She sweetly kissed him for a while.

I walked back there after that with a serious and troubled face. I looked back at Trucy, "We need to get to the detention center. There may be someone I have to defend…"


	2. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for current or future used OC's!

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

I stepped away to make a call, I just had to see if this Kristoph thing was true. The phone was ringing for what felt like an eternity. Finally I was greeted with a strong female voice on the other side.

"Hello? Apollo?"

"Yeah, hey Ema."

"APOLLO! How's it going, you guys just get back from the trip, how was it?"

"It was fine. Now I need to ask about something."

"Let me guess: you heard about Kristoph?"

"So it is true… Do you have any suspects yet?"

"We just found some prints, and we're analyzing them."

"Oh... say I'm wondering; how's Klavier doing?"

"I probably would have told you anyway. He asked to help with the investigation, but all he did was get on his knees and pray while we were in the cell."

"Well, thanks for telling me. I wanted to know if it was true."

"Anytime Polly!"

"ACK! Why did you call me that?" A sharp pain shot through my chest as she said that dreaded name.

"Well Trucy seems to call you that alot and I thought since we were friend's tha-"

"Please Ema, I don't want to be called that name anymore, and I think you should know why."

"Uhh... (GASP) OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Apollo!"

"It's alright; I just hope that she got what she deserves."

"Actually Apollo, I really wanted to talk to you about her." I then felt my bracelet get tighter, but it was because of me. I was nervous in hearing anything about her.

"What is it?"

"It's kind of embarrassing to say this but…"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! She… managed to escape death row… twice."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"Yeah. The thing that struck us as odd is that she came back after she escaped, and then escaped death row AGAIN!"

I wasn't listening, I was still stuck on Rhea. Rhea Wits, a serial killer who murdered several people just for the sake of getting attention. She was the real killer of Judge Chambers, our most faithful judge who was brutally killed after being suspected of a murder that never happened (pour guy). Rhea always called me "Polly", so every time someone says that … it reminds me of her. "Well, let's just get back on topic."

"Right, well, there's not really anything tha-" She just stopped all of a sudden. I heard faint whispering from the other end of the line. "SERIOUSLY?" That loud remark scared me.

"Apollo, we have a suspect now bu-"

"Really? Who?"

"Well… I'm not sure if you would want to hear this."

"That's for me to decide. Now what's their name?

"Well...Her legal name is..."

She told me the name and I grew wide-eye'd. "Thanks Ema, now I think there's a certain man that needs to know about this."

"Wait, APOLLO DON'T! HE WON'T BE ABLE TO TA-" I hung up before I got yelled at. I thought for a moment and knew it was the right thing to do.

I walked back there after that with a serious and troubled face. I looked back at Trucy, "We need to get to the detention center. There may be someone I have to defend…"

"But Pol-" I walked away because I didn't want to hear her finish that word. She got an angry face and furiously followed me. It took about 10 minutes to get to the detention center from the mall, by car. We didn't have a car so it took about 20 minutes to get there. Mr. Wright was closer to the detention center then we were so I called him, " Mr. Wright, meet us at the detention center in 20 minutes." He replied in lazy tone, "Aw, come on I'm just about to figure which samurai brother gets the noodle girl." I replied quickly, "Whoever the main character is, NOW THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! It involves you, and Kristoph?" He was silent for a moment, but he answered sternly and quickly. " Okay, I'll be there."

We walked through the already suspenseful air and made our way to the visitor's room. We found Mr. Wright waiting impatiently for us to show up. "Apollo, fill me in." I walked over to him, "Yes sir." Trucy was standing next to the visitor's window when next to her showed up a very beautiful woman wearing a purple kimono like outfit. Her hair was black with two braids coming from the front to the back. Trucy was still in the dark about all of this, so she didn't even recognize the woman. Also vis versa, the woman didn't know Trucy. The woman asked Trucy, "Uh, excuse me..." Trucy turned around, "...do you know Feenie?" Trucy was confused, "Feenie? Oh you mean daddy!" The woman gasped and teared a little bit. Mr. Wright walked over to us very quickly and spoke to the woman with excitement, "IRIS!" The woman replied with a sweet, but upset tone, "Feenie, I'm so happy to see you...but..."

"What is it Iris?"

"I never heard that you had a daughter" Sister Iris said with a tear. Trucy jumped in.

"Adopted." She said calmly to Iris.

"Oh..." Said Iris looking relieved, but I could perceive her lipping: "that's good"

"No Rissy, I was just taking care of her for a while when her father disappeared."

I walked up to join in, "But then he found our mother and now she is Trucy's legal guardian."

Mr. Wright was giving me a slightly disappointed look, "Apollo! Why aren't you getting excited, today she gets out after 7 long years." There was pin-drop silence for about 5 seconds. I looked up at Iris, "I'm sorry Miss Iris...they don't know yet." Mr. Wright and Trucy got very confused faces. "I'll just tell you guys that...they found a suspect for Kristoph's murder." There was another dead silence for another 5 seconds. Then, Mr. Wright and Trucy about the same time became wide-eye'd. Mr. Wright looked over at Iris in disbelief, "Is this true?" She didn't reply with single word. Only a scared face that was begging for help. I walked up to the window next to the chair, "Mr. Wright is currently in a situation where he can't help you, so take this." Iris looked at it puzzled for a second, "A letter of recommendation?" I told her the truth about Mr. Wright, then she suddenly became very sad, "Okay...I'll let you defend me, but only if my Feenie confirms you too!" Mr. Wright just snickered and then said, "At this very moment, he's the only thing in this world that can help you now." She turned to me and gave me a very warm smile, "You remind me of Feenie when he defended me all those years ago." Somehow...this gave me confidence. Even though I just became the defense in this case, there are already so many problems in this case that just don't add up. The biggest problem with this case is the fact that everything happens precisely to the exact day and it just seems off, oh well...I'm just going to have to utilize the investigation that is conveniently happening two yards away. I just hope Ema will be as friendly as she was on the phone...


End file.
